


Special Delivery

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Cold Take Out [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Len incognito, Len is a little shit, Len is actually a good boyfriend, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len has a very important package for Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The Flash or any of its characters. This fanwork is purely for entertainment purposes only. I am gaining no profit whatsoever.

Barry was working on calculations on his white board while he was waiting for some evidence to finish processing. He could do a lot of things faster than before, but some things he couldn't rush or he'd ruin the results. And he really couldn't afford to waste evidence because he was impatient. There wasn't an infinite amount, after all.

So, he could probably be forgiven for not realizing someone was walking up to his lab until he heard a knock at the door, which was open.

“Special delivery. Package for...Barry Allen?” came a very familiar voice.

Barry jerked his head up so fast he nearly got whiplash. Len was standing there with a rather large cardboard box...held right in front of his crotch. Barry very decidedly ignored the pun in favor of something else.

“W-what…what are you wearing?” he asked, eyes widening as he looked his boyfriend up and down. He was wearing a UPS uniform, which meant…

“You mean the shorts?” Len asked, and dammit if he wasn't grinning.

“I don't think I've ever seen you in shorts before.” Barry said, although it wasn't exactly a secret to him that his boyfriend had a nice body and that included his legs.

What really had Barry's attention, though, was that the uniform also came with a short-sleeved shirt and he wasn't used to seeing his boyfriend's tattoos exposed in the light of day like this. It was…really distracting. In the best ways. But at the precinct the best ways were the bad ways!

Len grinned as he watched Barry check him out. He let his eyes slide over his boyfriend's body just as appreciatively, even though Barry wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary.

“You've seen me in my shorts before, Scarlet.” he purred as he brought the rather large box over to set down at an empty space on the work table.

“Th-that's not what I meant at all, and you know it!” Barry was turning red.

“You've seen me out of my shorts, too...” Len said with a suggestive smirk, complete with roving eyes again.

“Len!”

“Come on, Scarlet. If you keep greeting me this way, I'm gonna get a complex. Don't you wanna see me?”

“Of course I do, but Len this is a police precinct. If they catch you in here...”

“They'll what? I'm not too keen on getting caught and having to answer a bunch of questions, but they don't have anything on me to hold me with, let alone arrest me for.” he pointed out.

“Len...that's not the point. I just...I don't want you to have to deal with it.”

“Don't worry about it, Scarlet, everything's fine. Nobody even noticed me.” he said, his voice soft as he pulled his boyfriend close for a few gentle kisses, the last lingering a bit.

“Still...what if Joe walks in? Or Eddie or Iris?”

“Then I guess they'll wanna know why you're making out with the UPS guy.” Len said with a grin and kissed Barry deeply before he could answer, backing him up against the work table and taking full advantage of the gasp Barry gave to lick his way into his boyfriend's mouth and really deepen the kiss.

He wasn't satisfied until he'd made Barry moan and arch against him. Only then did he pull back, slowly, giving a few more kisses before properly parting.

“People are gonna start talking if they keep seeing me make out with random men.” Barry said, blushing, lips plump and kiss-reddened.

Len thought it was a great look on him.

“They're already done talking about the cop?” he asked with a grin.

Barry frowned, “No. Joe's been asking me about that and I'm having trouble dodging his questions.”

“So don't dodge. Tell him you're...exploring your sexuality.”

“He knows I'm bi, Len. What's to explore?”

“Oh...many, many things, Scarlet.” Len's smirk turned into a slow, lecherous grin.

“Stop it!” he hissed, pretty sure he was red as a tomato now.

“Aw, come on. You love it.” he winked and gave Barry another kiss, but this one was chaste.

“What's in the box, anyway?”

“A surprise.”

“What kind of surprise?”

“If I tell you that, it won't be a surprise anymore.”

“Len…!”

“Okay, a hint. It's my job to take care of my boyfriend.”

“Seriously, Len?”

“Seriously!” he said, mocking Barry's tone the same way an adult would mock a teenager's slang.

Barry scowled.

“Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of night stays these couriers from the swift completion of their appointed rounds.” Len recited.

“That's the post office, not UPS.”

“Hmm...what about...In brightest day, in blackest night--”

“Get out.” Barry said, trying to keep his face straight.

Len grinned wide. “You're cute when you pretend like you don't think I'm funny, Scarlet.”

“You're not funny.”

“Your lips say no, but your eyes say yes.”

“Len...”

“Alright, alright. Enjoy your surprise, Scarlet. I'll see you at home later. Then you can say my name in a whole different way.” he said, giving Barry another once-over and winking at him before he left.

Barry huffed. He was so going to kill his boyfriend. And he was a CSI, he knew how to get away with it!

He stalked over to the box. What in the world could even be in it, anyway? It was probably empty. That was probably the surprise. Len thinking he was funny by showing up and taking a chance for nothing.

He took a box cutter and cut the box open, pulling up the cardboard flaps and…oh God, that smelled so good!

Looking inside he realized there was food in it! From that little Italian place he and Len loved so much on 39th.

Oh God, and Len had gotten him his favorite things from the menu!

Damn, and three orders of bread sticks! Oh...oh wow. Len was such a wonderful boyfriend. So kind and giving and generous. What did Barry ever do to deserve such a great guy who loved him so much??

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MissSugarPlum for the outfit idea. And the dick pun. I wanted to gift it properly, but it AO3 wouldn't let me for some reason. o.O


End file.
